


The Newest Catastrophe

by Kameiko



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Johnny's not too happy with the newest living burden that Mr. Diaz has laid upon his shoulder.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	The Newest Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).



Jonny looks at Miguel with one that speaks of: Are you fucking kidding me? No, really are you FUCKING kidding me? Laid on top of his shoulder all curled up like its found its new mother is a small tortoise shell kitten. A kitten. The man in charge of the karate badass dojo has something on his shoulder that is going to melt his boots off due to how cute she’s being. He’s disgusted with himself and with Miguel that’s grinning from ear to ear while holding a bag of kitten food in one hand and kitty litter in the other. Well, if the teen wants to start lifting weights, Johnny knows what size bags of kitty cement to buy!

“She. The cat’s a she.” Miguel drops the stuff at Johnny’s feet, who unhappily pushes it away from him and also tries to pry the kitten off his shoulder, but has her claws snagged onto his shirt. “She likes you. I can hear her motorboat from over here.”

Johnny tries to argue with his student with some misguided common sense that he’s not fit to be a cat dad. Miguel places a finger in his ear to clean out the ear wax. He fakes like he can’t hear him and holds his hand over his ear, pretending to lean in to give a damn about what his sensei thinks. “What? What’s that? I can’t hear you over the sound of saying ‘thank you, Miguel! You’re the greatest for finding me a new best friend off the streets that wouldn’t kick my ass in 100 years, because of how cute she looks! By the way, her new name is Coco, because she looks like hot chocolate!’ You’re very welcome, sensei! I will take my leave now! Ok? Bye!” He quickly dashes out the dojo, forgetting to grab his shoes, and makes his way across the parking lot before Johnny could even get out of his chair.

“I am going to throw his shoes in the incinerator!” Johnny screams to himself, startling his new buddy with how loud he’s being, causing the feline to dig her the claws deep into his shoulder out of fright. He pats the kitten, calming her down instantly. “There, there, Coco.” What is he saying? Naming a cat after a drink that looks like them sounds very offensive and this makes it sound like he’s going to turn her into a bowl of soup or turn her into a comfortable after meal beverage that involves fireplaces. Maybe naming her Fuzzy Noodles, Pepper, or Ground Beef would have been tougher and fancier. He smirks to himself picturing the kitten in full lion form taking down her enemy with one quick strike of the claws! The almighty Kitten attack of furry!

Coco stretches herself and jumps into his lap, curling herself back into a napping position. “Fuck my life, I hate it so much.” He mumbles to himself, scratching the kitten behind the ears. She perks her head up immediately and nuzzles her face against the soothing hand. Johnny melts into her touch and starts imagining his life as the now present-day cat dad.

“How would your little adventure go, Coco? I want to fantasize you as the resident badass of my new dojo wearing my logo on a miniature karate uniform.” He starts picturing the cat doing a back-leg kick towards their new opponent, Hawk! Sending Hawk’s annoying hair status to the ground with one fine swoop! Once Hawk is on the ground and at the mercy of these delicate dark doe eyes, the kitten will strike when the opponent is in an emotional shamble! Miguel will be holding up his smartphone doohickey thingy and place it on the _You of Tubes_ and title it: Coco! Number 1 badass! With a description that reads: Takes down the Bird Predator under twenty seconds! The new champions are here! LaRusso will never stand a chance when I send my new student after his turtles! The crowd will go wild! 80’s music will start to play! Home will just be right around the corner!

Johnny’s thoughts snap when he hears the door open and closed. “Mr. Diaz! That better be you returning with a cat carrier to take this…thing to a rescue center or something! I can’t afford a kitten!”

“Nope! I am just here for my shoes and casually tossing this bag of treats that Aisha bought for the kitten on your desk! Ok? Bye!” Miguel doesn’t wait around long enough to watch the bag bust open all over Johnny’s laptop as he runs outside with his shoes in hand.

Johnny yells at his protests but fall on deaf ears as the door slams behind the latest patron. Coco’s ears perk up from the sound. Curious she looks up; her sniffer starts sniffing the air to see if her old friend had returned. And she’s rewarded! She notices the treats in front of her and jumps up on the desk, her back claws nicking Johnny’s Gi. “Ouch! You’re going to pay for any mending that I will have to do!” He’s joking. He knows cats are lazy and can’t afford jobs. He’ll send the bill to Miguel, who can afford to work.

Coco ignores him in favor of nibbling away to a tummy ache. Johnny quickly picks her up and makes his way towards the entrance, nearly tripping over the stuff that Miguel left behind. He didn’t even notice the already set up water and food dish by the hooks and hangers at first. That little shit had already thought of everything and somehow is able to sneak passed his defense system, also known as his keen sense of hearing, to set up a home for the newly registered mascot.

“You’re just going to stay here…I have no other choice, do I?” Johnny sets the kitten down by the water dish, so she could hydrate herself. He melts again into a puddle of metaphorically googly eyes because of how cute her little tongue is sticking out and getting water all over her face with the way she’s trying to drink. “Ok, I think Mr. Diaz bought the wrong size dish for you. Come with me, Coco, we’re going to shop for something more saucer like!”

Johnny locks up for the night and makes his way to the nearest local pet store in his vehicle to pick up the more reasonable items needed to take care of the feline. Unknown to him, Miguel is watching from behind the plaza’s building and pumping his fists in the air, because his mission turned into a successful one! After the short celebration, he pulls out his phone and texts Aisha the good news.


End file.
